Unplannned
by CanadianKickshipper
Summary: Child Birth, mood swings, cravings, morning sickness, you get fat and you get to witness something come out of you. Lovely
1. Prom night

**Yes another new story but I had this one on my mind and I wanted to write the first chapter but I promise I will update.**

_I can't believe I came to this stupid dance because I thought Jack would be here. I have danced with like fifty nerds why can't he show up Milton told me he would be here. My Junior year in high school and I have already been stood up by the boy I have been crushing on for two years. The doors flew open and I saw him walk in followed by the gang. Jack was wearing a purple dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up with black jeans. Jerry was all dressed up with his green tuxedo that he borrowed from his dad. Milton was wearing a grey turtleneck that he thought was fashionable. Then there was Eddie who thought it would be cool to rent a hot pink tuxedo. But I didn't care about him i met eyes with Jack and he ran to me._

"Sorry I'm late but jerry got his hair stuck in the door and we had to help him get it out." _He smirked at me._

"That's okay but you're going to have to do me a favour." _ I said pointing at my cheek. He looked stunned at first and then walked in closer and walked off. He came back._

"Here I got you the punch you wanted." _I laughed at his nervousness and drank the bitter punch it was really good. We were waiting for some more people to come before we embarrassed ourselves dancing. We were talking at the drink table and we kept drinking the amazingly good punch. The rest was a blur. _

_What happened, where am I? Green walls karate posters medals and pictures of Jack. Lying beside Jack. How did I get back from the dance? Why is Jack lying beside? I rolled out of bed. Why are my clothes on the ground? Why am I naked? Why is Jack Naked?_

"JJJAACCCKKK!" _I screamed. He jumped up then looked at me blinked._

"What the hell, why do you have your clothes off?" _He hid his head under the covers._

"Where are my clothes?" _He screamed._

"I don't know. We must have done it." _I screamed at him and shivered. Then I realized._

"Donna Tobin must of spiked the punch." _Jack hid under the covers._

"That bitch."

"Jack where is the condom?" _A look of horror spread across my face._

"Why would I carry condoms around?" _He looked around the room and then freezed. _

"Where are your parents?"

"At a conference meeting in San Francisco." _He replied._

"Get me to the grocery store."

_Jack and I drove in silence to the grocery store besides the occasional swears. We parked there and I ran in and grabbed a pregnancy tester paying for it and running back out with Jack on my heels. We drove back as I prayed and we pulled into the driveway before I could run out of the vehicle Jack grabbed my shoulder. I turned to him angry but by the look on his face I immediately cooled off._

"Kim, no matter what happens I will always stand by you and I am sorry that I put you through this."

"Jack it's not your fault." _I said with a smile and ran into the bathroom. _

**Plz R&R I will update after 15 reviews nothing less**


	2. Texts and threats

_I sat there waiting for Kim to come out of the bathroom, the door knob turned and I ran up to her. I looked expectantly at her._

"Jack you know you have to wait one week after the ovulation to use a pregnancy tester?"

"Ya I knew that." _I joked and sat down on my bed, Kim sat down beside me and I hesitantly put my arm around her. She smiled and looked up at me._

"Jack what are we going to do if I'm pregnant, I will have to miss school." _I thought about that for a while._

"Well actually it will be summer when you actually have to leave school. Considering its December you won't have to leave school until seven months after the baby was conceived." _I looked over at her grinning face._

"How do you know all of this?" _I took my iPhone out and showed her the website I was looking at about pregnancy. She smiled and then immediately her face turned to sadness. She started crying._

"Jack what about my parents they will kill me." _She sobbed and grabbed onto me holding onto me with a vice-grip._

"We tell them the truth. We didn't do anything wrong and remember we don't even know if you're pregnant yet. But for now how about we grab you some fresh clothes and some breakfast and invite the guys over and tell them what happened."_ She nodded blushed and gave me a kiss on the underside of my Jaw. I blushed._

"I figure we might as well get used to the idea that there is a possibility that we may be having a baby together. My clothes are in the drawer on the left. Parents aren't home." _I turned on the TV for Kim and texted the guys to come over to the house in thirty minutes. After I picked up her clothes I returned to the house and Kim was asleep on the couch. I put the clothes on the side of the couch and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. _

**Fifteen minutes later**

_The guys come storming in._

"Jack what was so urgent that you woke us up and where did you and Kim go we were supposed to celebrate at Falafel Phil's."

"You guys might want to take a seat."

"Jack what's going on." _Jerry muttered as he took a seat on the couch._

"Well you see, me and Kim drank a lot of punch last night." _I was cut off by Jerry and Milton gasping._

"The punch that Donna Tobin spiked with three bottles of Vodka." _Eddie exclaimed._

_I nodded my head._

"I woke up this morning beside Kim." _I said feeling the weight lifted off of my shoulders and then immediately back on. _

"Did you use a condom?" _ Milton asked who almost seemed excited at the fact I slept with Kim. I made a face at him and pulled out my pockets. _

"Why would I carry a condom around?"_ His childish grin immediately turned into serious look._

"Kim's having a baby." _Jerry yelled and jumped up and down on the couch. Clapping with excitement._

**1 week later**

_The wait was killing me Kim was going to text me the news after school. If it was positive she was going to tell her parents. I was sitting on my bed staring at my phone. I don't know what we would do if it is positive. Kim will get fat and she won't be able to do karate because it may hurt the baby. I heard a beep and I looked at the message._

**I'm going to kill Donna Tobin**

_I am going to be a father; I'm going to be in so much trouble from my parents. How will everyone react at school, the two most popular kids at school, the teacher favourites, having a baby. I got another text._

**My mom is crying, my dad Is hysterical and wants to buy you a beer. I hope that's good.**

**Kim what about you, what about us, what are we going to do?**

**We're keeping it obviously. It's my baby and I'm not giving it up. Jack have you told your mom yet?**

**No.**

_I knew that I would have to face reality a few times in the next couple of days._

_I am going to be a dad_

_I am going to have to tell my Mom_

_I am going to be a dad_

_I texted Milton and the others and as soon as they got in the house they knew what was going on._

"Kim is "sniff" going to have "sniff" a baby. She is only "sniff" sixteen, how could you do that to her." _Milton screamed crying and trying to attack me with a broom. I flipped him and pinned him on the ground._

"It's not my fault." _I replied and Milton's angry face changed._

"I know." _ I looked up at Jerry and Eddie who had grins plastered across their faces. _

"Jack and Kim sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." _They sang and twirled in a circle. The door slowly opened. Letting cool air into the heated mansion. Golden hair blew in the wind as the door was shut. Kim came running in and hugged me and began to sob. _

"Jack what are we going to do."

_I stood there with my chin resting on her hair as she sobbed into my shoulder. The guys sat there tears threatened to pour over their faces. I could feel my heart racing. _

"We're going to have a baby."

**Okay I got tons of reviews and thanks to everyone who reviewed, I am glad everyone liked it because I didn't know if everyone would like the idea, I would love if i could get 30 reviews before I post the next chapter but I'm planning on posting in a few days anyway. Love u all bye for now**


	3. Memories and Pancakes

_There I was surrounded by my best friends and hugging the boy of my dreams. We had just found out we were going to be starting a life together. This isn't my wedding either. _

**Next day**

_It's Saturday and I only have two more days until my mom is going to call the principal and tell him I'm pregnant. I don't want to leave Jack's house again. I passed out on Jack's house and I felt I better leave before they wake up. I looked out the window and it was storming. I turned on the TV and the news was on._

"We strongly advise you to stay inside. There is a blizzard an- _It was cut off by static. The phone rang. I checked the number and ran to wakeup Jack. He was shirtless but I am not really fazed by that anymore._

Jack: Hey mom

Jack: Oh, bye

"What happened?" _I asked_

"My mom can't get back from San Francisco and she doesn't want me or anyone else to leave the house." _He replied. A smile crept across my face._

"Sleepover." _I screamed and ran downstairs to make pancakes. I felt like I should be taking this pregnancy more seriously but I just can't handle that right now. Today I'm just going to have fun with the guys. But I can't help but think about the fact that I will most likely be having a baby I still have to get a proper test in five days. _

"Wow you're up early." _I turned around and saw Milton walking over to me. I wanted to have some heartfelt talk with him._

"Ya I guess I'm getting ready to be a mom." _I smiled but it vanished when I saw his serious face. There was a long awkward silence. I felt like I was about to cry. _

"Jack likes blueberries in his pancakes." _He interrupted I smiled as he grabbed the blueberries from the fridge. _

"Are the others up yet?" _I asked him and he gave me a look signalling that they were up all night playing video games and won't be up until the afternoon. I giggled I felt like these were the old times. Well before I got pregnant anyway. After making the pancakes I put them on a plate with syrup, butter and blueberries and brought it up to Jack._

"Knock, Knock." _I whispered as I opened the door to jack who was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling._

"Oh how sweet of you, is it fa- _He cut himself off and then looked down._

"Jack are you all right." _He looked up at me and smiled_.

"Thanks." _I sat next to him._

"Jack what's wrong?" _He looked at me with a defeated look._

"Fine, well when I was little and my father was still around, on father's day we would make him pancakes and bring them to him in bed. When I was seven my mom was away for a business meeting, so I made the pancakes all by myself. When I went into his room he wasn't there and he left me that picture. I haven't seen him since." _He pointed to a picture laying on the nightstand of a young Jack with his arm around a man who I assumed to be his father. I looked at him and he smiled and I thought of how brave he was being. I hugged him and cried into his shoulder. That story wouldn't of sent me over the brink before but considering he is going to be a father I couldn't hold it in._

"Jack, you are going to be the best father in the world." _I whispered in his ear as he hugged me back. I meant it there is nobody on this earth that I would rather have a child with and for the first time I felt as though this whole incident wasn't so bad._

**SRRY it's so short and that it took so long but my brother has so much hockey and I have dance that I couldn't find time and I don't know when I can get the next one in but hopefully soon cuz I have the next two days free :D. What do u think of jack's childhood im going to build of that and the next one will be in jack's POV. Okay thanx for all the reviews except for canadagold14not signed in. but I get where your coming from and I will update my other stories…..soon :P**


	4. First Days of school and Heaven

_I don't know what to do there are so many things on my mind. Like how I'm going to ask Kim out. Yes I am going to ask Kim out. It's the least I can do considering this whole thing was technically my fault. I was planning on asking her next week when we won't be in quite as much shock. It was the next morning and Kim had gone home where she was probably going to be greeted by a grounding. She was taking it extremely well and I felt like I wasn't supporting her enough. _

**3 weeks later**

_It's been two weeks since we found out that Kim was actually Pregnant, she broke down two days before going to school and now this is her first day. _

"Jack I don't want to go." _Kim whined while trying to squirm out of my Grip on her. I picked her up and started to carry her to my car parked across the street from her house._

"Jackie, will you please put me down?" _She said lovingly and hugged me tighter. Putting on an act to attempt _escape_._

"No, Kimmy I don't think I will." _I said while opening the door and setting her down. I locked the door and got in the other side._

"Kim it will be alright, you can tell everybody when you're ready. Nobody except me, you and the guys know." _I tried to calm her down. I haven't asked her out yet and I hate myself for it. It's tearing me apart but I just can't do it._

"Fine but I'm not going to like it." _She said while making a pouty face._

"Well at least when we have to do this with our kid I'll be practised." _I joked making her smile. I drove by the school front doors and noticed one of Kim's cheerleading friend that she hasn't seen in at least a month. She told them she went to Nashville to visit her Uncle. I stopped and she was just about to get out the door when she stopped._

"Forgot something." _She chimed and turned around and gave me a hug. As my fingers whirled through her hair I knew I needed to ask her soon. She ran off and walked into the school with her friends as boys stared at me cautiously wondering the same thing I was. When was I going to ask her out. _

**After School**

"Now was that so bad?" _I asked her as she jumped into my car._

"No I guess not, it was really nice to see all the cheerleaders again." _She smiled and I drove away. We decided to go watch a movie with the guys. I picked them up because Jerry liked when the Ladies saw him in the brand new Ford Mustang I bought from Karate Competition winnings. We passed by Donna Tobin and a few other girls who waved. We stopped at the movie theatre and the Boys ran off to get popcorn and that left me and Kim walking by ourselves. _

"So um Kim, what are you doing Saturday night." _I awkwardly asked as she looked at me with huge brown eyes._

"Nothing, why?" _She replied._

"Um just wondering." _Stupid, stupid Jack._

_**Next Day**_

"Hey Jack." _Kim smiled as she jumped into the standard._

"Hey Kim, so how was school today." _I asked her._

"Great."

"That's good I'm glad to hear it."

_I turned around to smile at her and I felt a pair of lips crash against mine. As blonde hair blocked my vision I closed my eyes and was engulfed in the kiss as my hand slid down her body. As I felt the air around me get lighter and she granted my tongue access and she laid on top of me. I heard a knocking on the window. I looked up to see Milton._

"Easy you too you don't want to go for another baby just yet, do you?"


	5. Security Cameras and Babyshowers

**Okay first of all so srry fo the wait but I didn't have time with Christmas and stuff. Hope u like it longer AN at the bottom.**

_So there I was smacking Milton while Jack was trying to tear me off of him. When somebody I really didn't want to come over. _

"I was wondering why it's so hot outside today, I guess I know why." _Donna Tobin stupidly flirted (considering it's -15 outside) while pointing at Jack, since middle school she has gone to wearing skirts and a French braid to Short Skirts and a lot of hair spray. _

"Hi Donna." _Jack replied unenthusiastically. I smirked and Donna gave me a look like poison. As Milton ran away._

"Kim why don't you go back to your hole and die." _She replied a little to loudly, I took my opportunity._

"Donna _what's_ wrong are your legs sore from walking to school every day, boy I'm glad I have sweet Jack to drive me wherever I want to go. Even to Westley Avenue." _I poked at her soft spot for Jack knowing that all of the girls take their boyfriends to Westley Avenue to make out, a few boys have asked me to go but I respectively declined slapping them in the face. She looked at me with huge eyes and turned to Jack who has no clue about Westley Avenue because he doesn't talk to any of the cheerleaders._

"Jack is that true?" _She asked him as he simply said._

"Ya every day in the morning and afterschool, I take her in my new car because it's comfier then the truck. Look if you recline the Chair you can lay all the way down." _He was interrupted by her shrieking before he could show her the pillows in the trunk that he takes In case anyone gets sleepy. I knew Jack would ramble on and on about his car causing Donna to have a Donna (Freak out)._

"Whoa what's her problem?" _He said confused._

"Just girl stuff." _I replied pulling him in to the car wrapping my arms around his neck as his hands ran down my body. As we got into the kiss I noticed some of the other students were spilling onto the streets._

"Jack maybe we should take this somewhere else." _His eyes were etched with disappointed as hungrily scanned my body. _

"What about over there." _He said pointing to the parking lot._

"Boys." _I sighed as I rolled my eyes. He started the car whining the whole way and this is my oddly wonderful life._

**1 week later**

_Yes me and Jack are dating it's been seven marvelous days and I'm loving every minute of it, even though there is always the nagging voice in the back of my head telling me that soon I will start showing. Then questions will be asked and I will have to face the truth. Jack is planning on coming and picking me up in a few minutes and take me out to Falafel Phil's. I saw the lights turn the street corner and his jet black mustang turned the corner following. Jack honked the corn and waved. I jumped into the passenger seat._

"Hi." _I giggled and gave him a peck as he drove away._

"Hi beautiful." _He flirted_

"Aw, aren't you just the sweetest." _I laughed as we rounded the bend to the mall._

_Jack opened up the door to Falafel Phil's. As we sat down and got into a conversation._

"So I was wondering. Does it feel weird to have a baby in your stomach?" _He asked tilting his head in a confused manner._

"Jack you have got a lot to learn before you're ready to be a father." _I laughed and reached over the table to grab his hands. I leaned in and gave him a kiss._

_My feet tapped on the porch as I ran towards out of the heated house venturing into the gap of wintery weather between two heated places. The other heated place happened to be my boyfriend's went through are normal routine._

Kim gives Jack a kiss. Jack kisses back. Kim restrains jack from going any further. Kim hands Jack his lunch. (Ham and cheese sandwich).

"So jack I have been thinking, maybe I will tell a few close people about the pregnancy. As long as it doesn't explode then I will be fine because I would prefer to tell most people personally."

"That's fine with me." _ He smiled._

"I love you." _I replied._

"But you still refuse to kiss me for longer than 5 seconds in the car." _He pouted as I remember stating that it was extremely awkward to try to get close to one another in the mustang. We halted and piled out walking towards the school. As we opened the doors it was like a bee's hive. Everyone was talking and whispering and watching something on their phones. When we walked in everything came to a hault as people huddled up and whispered to each other. Eddie came running up to us._

"You guys you might want to check this out."_ He lifted up his Iphone showing a security camera video of me and Jack talking about my pregnancy. I stood there in shock. Trying to look on the bright side of things.A group of my cheerleading friends showed up giving Jack glares. _

"Kim we're so sorry to hear that. But look on the bright side how cute will the baby look._ (There is one positive)_Oh we can throw you a baby shower. Oh and buy it little pajama's and babysit." _They all shrieked in a crazy frenzy planning out my own child's future. Okay make that a negative, definitely a negative. _

**So what did you think. A little twist at the end but I hope u all thought it was good. The next chapter will be all about jack and kim coping with all of the unwanted attention they are getting. I will hopefully have it out by new years day. Plz,plz,plz review**


	6. Cupcakes and Phone Calls

**OMG i am sooo srry for not updating sooner but i got a new computer and it has different stuff on it so i have been just trying to figure it out . longer AN at the bottom.**

_Where did Kim go? i don't know where she is she could be anywhere. She could be crying in the bathroom or tracking down the person who did this. What person hates me and Kim so much that he would want to do this to. What person has access to the mall security cameras. Suddenly it occured to me, i am going to kill that kid. But i have to go find kim now she is the one that needs help. I was looking everywhere for her until i remembered where i would find her. The dojo. Ever since Rudy started travelling the world and competiting at competitions we have been spending lots of time there. Running to my girlfriends rescue, and of course the training dummies. I opened the door to see a blonde girl with hair all over the place and make-up running down her cheeks beating up the dummy like it owes her money. I ran up to that little blonde girl and i hugged her tight. I could fel her muscles relax as we momentarily forgot reality and i gently kissed her forehead._

"Don't worry Kim." _I silentley scolded myself for breaking the silence as she started to sob again._

"How can i not worry everybody is going to think im some kind of skank having sex with all of the hot guys."

"Kim it only matters what your friends think always remember that." _I gently wrapped my arm around her as we walked back to my car so i could take her anywhere but here._

_We went for lunch and hungout at my house in the afternoon, we were just sitting down for supper and everything was going fine until Kim got a phone call. _

Kim:Hello

Kim:What?

Kim:Uh...Uh...

_Kim sat up and ran outside of the restaurant into the cold harsh winter night. I chased after her until i caught up to her. We were by a bench right next to a flickering lamp-post._

"Kim what's wrong?" _I asked kim as i sat her down on a nearby bench._

"Everyone hates me, at least that's what that person said." _She shouted crying and thats when i realized this strong stubborn girl who doesn't care what anybody thinks of her takes everything to heart. I noticed her shiver so i gave her my sweater and wrapped my arms around her as i took her for the second time that day anywhere but here. _

_Me and Kim went back to my house and she was teaching me how to make chocolate cupcakes when the door swung open. The boys charged in like a herd of cattle running from a Steak House._

"Where were you two?" _Milton shouted as his red wind-burned face was being freed from the tomb he called a scarf. _

"Relax Milton, we just had to get away from the school for a bit so we just hungout around town." _I non-chalantly said while simultaneously stirring the chocolate icing. _

"I need to sit down." _Milton said while letting out a sigh and walking over to the couch and turning on the TV to oprah._

"What's his problem?" _I asked quietly momentarily losing focus on my stirring and attracting glares from Kim as the bowl tipped before Jerry and his instincts to save all sweet substance caught it. _

"He is worried about your lack of responsibility and is afraid you will not raise your baby right and it may be socially inhibited." _Jerry stated with a blank look on his face. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out until Jerry broke the silence._

"I wonder if the chocolate would be pink flavoured if we add pink dye to it." _I mouthed._

_"What the hell." To kim but she was obviously too stunned to beieve what had just taken place._

"Maybe you should go talk to him." _Kim told me as i immediatley obeyed eger to get away from the kitchen. I could hear Milton agreeing with Oprah every few seconds so i assumed that he was feeling better. _

"You all right Milton?" _I asked as i walked through the entrance to the living room._

"Ya i'm fine, why do i seem not fine? If i don't seem fine it's probably because of the weather." _He quickly answered and turned his attention back to Oprah occasionaly looking back at me nervously. _

"Milton you know that we are going to take good care of our baby." _He sighed and i noticed his shoulders drop._

"But what if you don't, what if you neglect him then what." _Milton looked around nervously trying to focus his attention back on Oprah._

"Then you will be right there beside us keeping us on track." _He turned back and smiled and got up hesitantly turning off the TV before Oprah could announce one of her Holiday Give-aways._

"Lets go eat some Cup-Cakes."

_We walked back to the Kitchen just as Kim was Icing the first batch. Just then my phone rang.I could of swore i remembered this number i think i have seen it when i was little.I hesitantly walked out of the room as Jerry and Eddie's hands were being swatted away as Kim was hurrying to equally spread around the chocolate icing otherwise there would be a 3rd world war._

Me: Hello

?: Hi Jack

Me: Dad?

**I told u i would build on it,i'm guessing everyone can guess what a big part of the next chapter is going to be on, okay i will give you a hint it is not about Oprah again so srry for keeping you waiting next time PM me and tell me im being stupid and just hurry up and start writing. Can anybody guess who the person is that spread the video around. Also a little heads up there will be switched POV'z but i will make it pretty simple to pick out who is who. R&R plz love y'all**


End file.
